Good Girl Gone Bad
by eliz4beth
Summary: Stephanie Curtis is the girl with wavy auburn hair and curious green eyes. After her parent's accident she decides to change, and turn into a real greaser girl. Smoking, drinking, and cussing up to the high heavens. She thinks it's not a problem, but what she doesn't know is someone is trying to take her, and someone is trying to save her.


Hey guys this is my first story so thanks for reading and I'll try to update every week. ❤ btw sorry if you don't like OC stories. :c

* * *

Stephanie Curtis. The girl with wavy auburn hair and curious green eyes. At first glance, you'd think that the girl was Ponyboy Curtis' twin, but the sixteen year old was actually the twin of Sodapop Curtis. The movie star teen with golden hair and dancing reckless blue eyes. Of course you could tell they were related, with their good looks and the way they acted, but it was always a joke that Steph had been born with the wrong boy. She never thought it was funny, but everyone cracked up when they heard it. But she wasn't that girl anymore, once her parents died she changed. When she realized Darry had too many responsibilities at such a young age she decided to take care of herself and toughen up. Her first idea was to start doing stuff normal greaser girls did. Smoke, drink, cuss excessively. Nobody expected her to be like this, and she wasn't. She wanted to be rebellious but didn't want to get in trouble.

"I can't go out, I'm grounded from last weekend, remember?" She said to her friend Tim when he asked her to go to one of Buck's parties. "Besides you know I'm not allowed over there." He just scoffs. "Stop being such a good girl." This made her fume. She was not a good girl. She didn't want to be a good girl. "Fine, what should I do then, smart guy?" She said placing her hands on his hips. He licked his lips and looked up from where her hands were placed. "Tell him to screw himself." He said smirking. "Besides," He said pulling her close to him and whispering in her ear, "you'd have a lot more fun with me." She grimaced, but smiled when he pulled away and left. She wasn't interested in him. She had a crush on someone that she couldn't have.

"Hey Darry, I know I'm grounded but I wanted to know if I could go out with a friend tonight." The girl said, her long wavy auburn hair that need a trim falling to her waist swishing around as she walked. "Which friend?" He asked, not looking up from the paper on the table. "Uh... Dally." She wasn't a good liar, never had to until now. Dallas Winston wasn't a good influence, always in the cooler and always in some sort of trouble with one person or another. Darry looked up at her with a raised eyebrow as if to say ' you actually think I'm gonna say yes?' "Where too?" She shifted her feet. She didn't think she'd even make it this far. "A party at Buck's." She said just loud enough for him to hear. "No." He said simply. "Why not? Darry I'm almost seventeen!" He stared up at her in shock, had she just yelled at him? She was as quiet as a mouse when Darry said she couldn't do things before. "This is Buck's were talking about. Something would happen that I wouldn't want."

_"Tell him to screw himself."_ Tim's voice rang through her head. She took a deep breath and let it out in almost a whisper. "Go screw yourself." Before he could react, she was in Soda's old room with the door locked. She took his old room since Pony was getting pretty bad dreams. The clock read 8:13. Just enough time. She changed into some jean shorts that came just below her butt and a plain white shirt with her sleeves rolled up a bit. She wasn't the type to get all dolled up, especially for a party where someone is probably going to spill some drink on her. Her hair was brushed and make up done at 8:30. She laced up her white tennis shoes and opened the window. She looked back at the locked door and decided to keep it locked. Darry would probably think she fell asleep with it locked or something. She climbed out of the window quietly and tiptoed from the backyard. Once she was on the sidewalk she walked a block and met up with Tim. "Ready babe?" He grinned as his arm wrapped around her waist.

They arrived at the party and saw Dally at the bar. Tim went to go say hi to one of his friends so she decided to go say hi to him. "Hey Dal." She said taking a seat next to him. He raised an eyebrow. "Steph? What in god's name are you doing here?" He said once he realized who it was. "Snuck out. Tim wanted me to come." The hood glanced over to where Tim stood with his friends, staring down Stephanie. "Are you stupid?" He asked running a hand through his hair. "No!" She said, suddenly feeling very stupid, staring down at her beat up shoes. "Do you know what he could have done to you? What his _friends_ could have done to you?" She shivered at the thought. "Yeah. Does Darry even know you're out!?" He yelled as he remember she was grounded. Her fragile head shook slowly. "I'm taking you back, and you're going to explain what happened." Her head snapped up. "What? No! At least let me dance for a bit!" He stared at her warily before sighing. "Fine but you get in trouble, you holler for me. I'M taking you home."

She grinned and ran to the dance floor. Nobody knew this, but she loved dancing. She never got the chance to because she was never let out but she had a lot of fun dancing by herself in her room. She felt a body behind her dancing with her. "Hey babe, come with me." The voice whispered in her ear. She recognized the voice, Tim. She glanced at Dally, who was preoccupied. "Just us?" She asked as he smiled and nodded. He took her hand and led her to a room. He took out a weed that was shaped weird. "What is that?" She asked, being able to smell the weird thing from the bed. He ignored her and lit it, taking a few hits before passing it to her. She inhaled and the weird smelling weed filled her lungs. After passing the weed back and forth she felt light and airy, and everything was funny. She would take a hit and blow the smoke out with laughter. Once it was finished she didn't realize was she was doing. She was kissing him, tugging at his hair, everything felt so different.

It wasn't as if she hadn't done something like that before, but everything felt intensified. Once she was laying down on her back and he was on top of her, though, anxiety filled her. She hadn't gone this far before. Her hands got shaky and her heart beat quickened. She tried pushing him back, but obviously the weed had taken less of an effect to him because he was acting perfectly fine. "Tim stop." She whispered almost inaudibly. Maybe he actually didn't hear her, maybe he did and he didn't want to stop. She pushed back with more force. "Stop!" She yelled louder, the feeling of lightness disappearing. She opened her eyes, his shirt was off, her shirt was riled up above her chest, his pants were unbuckled and the button on her shorts were popped, showing her underwear. She couldn't say she didn't think something like this would happen. She almost knew it would. But she didn't know if she wanted to do it anymore. "Stop struggling." He grunted. Her mind was racing a thousand miles a second. Who could she call. No one was here. Yes there was. Someone. Da... Darry? No. Dally! Dally was downstairs! "DALLAS!" She yelled, still pushing Tim away.

"Shut up." He said slapping her. He knew it was a bad idea to do this. The little virgin Curtis. The talk all around everywhere with the hoods and greasers, even on the South side with the socs. He expected her to be less of a problem with the drug but she was back to normal in a matter of 10 minutes. He knew he should have bailed when he saw Winston. Shit. "DALLY!" She yelled again. He cursed and stood up. "Quit crying, bitch." He muttered to himself, buttoning and fixing his belt then slipping his shirt back on. He slipped out of the room quietly and downstairs, avoiding Dally, who if he was a second late would have caught him fucking the girl. He only hoped she wouldn't squeal.

The girl took a second to breath, then sat up and buttoned her shorts and tucked her shirt back in. She wiped under her eyes, surprised to see no wet mascara on her fingers. She walked towards the door and suddenly Dally burst in. "What is it kid, you okay?" He said examining her. "Fine, just looking for the bathroom. Got lost." She said, putting a hand to her stinging cheek. "Woah woah woah, kid what happened to your face? It's purple!" She raised an eyebrow. "Purple!? Oh uh, I tripped and hit my cheek on the bed frame. I'm clumsy ya know." She said smiling a little. He looked like he didn't believe her. "I don't think that's what happened, Steph." He said, worry tracing his voice. "Does this have _anything_ to do with Tim?" She shook her head. "Are you lying to me?" She shook her hair again. "We're going home. Don't tell Darry, just don't do stupid shit like this again." But what he didn't know is that she would being doing stupid shit like this again, and again.


End file.
